The Girl That Shrinks Before Us
by xXAmiRoguexX
Summary: Rated M for violence and sexual themes. AlucardxOC and A/U. Esparanza Alba Maresol, a dhampir that is unable to drink blood or eat human food without vomiting. Her beauty is great, her determination limitless,but how long can she last, really, in this war that has been bitten with iron, lightning, and fire? All are left to wonder. And another thing, love, does it drive out all fea


**DISCLAIMER: -_- Ya'll know damn well I don't own Hellsing**

Uhh, so this is a little idea I manufactured after watching Jessica Rabbit and Holli Would(Google them) ahaha, although the result was the complete opposite of the two. Right now this is just an idea. I would love some feedback, just do not be rude in your reviews, I will not tolerate it under no circumstance :)

Happy reading.

Also, for those of you who read my Hellsing High fanfic let me let you all know that I am in the process of working on it right now. I have been working really hard on the next chapter which is why I haven't updated earlier.

Plus, I may not even have time to update as much because my charger for my laptop has fried(almost caught on fire) and I am currently using my mom's charger...(yeah I think you know where I am going with that one)

But don't worry, please know that I have notebooks and I will be working very hard on all of my stories :) so please be patient for me? Thanks so much!

* * *

Her full name is Esparanza Alba Maresol, but she insists that she be called by her last name. Her

twenty-ninth birthday began at midnight with her defeat. She laid on her back, paralyzed from the waist down

in the liquid red gravel of the battleground. Her AK-47 laid crookedly at her side. The man she killed was

bleeding out at her feet. The ten sniper bullets that ripped through her belly and out her back right after were

scattered abroad. The war continued to sound off in vibrating staccatos of discharging firearms, exploding land

mines and bombs,thrashing flames, howling smoke and ghouls, battle cries, a man calling out her

name...another man calling out her name...

Her wounds were burning, healing too slowly.

She was so thirsty, she tried to swallow the blood bubbling up her throat to sustain herself but it kept running

out her mouth, painting her chin a frothy cardinal.

She choked. Her eyes rolled back. Tears ran to race the sweat droplets on her cheeks down to her ear canals.

She couldn't even hear the sound of her own breath anymore, but she held on to the pebbles beneath her

until everything faded to black like a film.

_Three years ago...  
_

Maresol was arrested by the Hellsing Organization's authorities to be because she had been killing off their

supernatural targets. After being arrested several times for committing the same act, she was directed to be

interviewed by the head of the Hellsing Organization for a full-time job or else she would have to face

immediate execution. Despite this, her cheerful eagerness that was displayed upon accepting their offer was

unexpected. Later on, it had been revealed that Maresol had been provoking and openly exterminating the

Hellsing Organization's targets to get their attention for this exact reason.

Integra leaned back into her office chair, lighting a cigar as Walter read over Maresol's records.

"Esparanza Alba Maresol, Colombian, aged twenty-seven, five foot six, 145 pounds, it says that she was born on May sixth although her place of birth as well as the names and whereabouts of her parents remain confidential. The last piece of information that we have on her is that she is a dhampir, sir,"

Integra raised her eyebrow.

"Hmm, we never meet those too often do we?"

"Indeed sir, they are one of the most well-preserved and rarest breeds of vampire,"

Integra scratched her chin, looking away, pondering.

"That explains how she was able to kill off all of our freak targets. Now the only question is, how will she be of use to us?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out, sir," Walter said.

Integra nodded.

"Right, send her in,"

Walter exited Integra's office with a bow and then returned with Maresol, welcoming her with perfected

courtesy. Maresol was a rather buxom, pleasant looking woman with very long, curly light brown hair and dark

brown eyes. She was only one shade darker than Integra and had a very nice smile she made her way into

the office with.

Integra opened her hand towards the chair in front of her desk.

"Please, have a seat," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Maresol replied, crossing her legs.

"Now, Esparanza, it seems that you-,"

Maresol abruptly lifted her right hand just a little, cutting off Integra with brief hesitance.

"Oh, sir. I am sorry to interrupt you, but I would really like it if you were to call me by my last name,please? It rolls off of the tongue much more nicely than my first," She said rather quietly, looking Integra right in the eye, showing signs of respect.

Integra held back the urge to smile, affected by her politeness towards her.

"Very well then, Maresol,"

She was right.

Maresol smiled.

"I appreciate it thoroughly, sir,"

"I must say, it is quite obvious that you are a very well-mannered, articulate woman. Why are you so eager to join us? It seems as if you would do much better elsewhere," Integra said.

"Oh, but that is exactly why I am here, sir. I would not do well anywhere else,"

Integra tilted her head then rested her intertwined fingers upon her knees as she crossed her legs.

"And why on earth would you say that?"

"Because it is true...and b-believe me I have tried and tried to find something in this world that is right for me, but everywhere I go it is the same thing _every_ time. Disaster after disaster. Sir, you say that I am well-mannered and articulate, but really I have no other real talents outside of defending myself against monsters,"

She said with a stifled chuckle, shaking her head.

"So, you are saying that you feel that Hellsing is your last resort as a career?" Integra asked.

"Yes, ma'am, that is what I am saying," Maresol replied.

"And do your parents know about this? They are still living, I presume?" Integra asked.

Maresol nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, they are well aware. Though not very pleased, aha,"

"Why is that?"

"Well, I assume they do not wish to see me fighting, especially those who are virtual kin to me because it can cause so much trouble. They said that they would much rather me work alongside them back at home but I just...,"

Maresol trailed off with a sigh.

Integra could sense the determination in this woman to join Hellsing, but she still could not grasp her

reasons for wanting this job in particular so badly. She found it very hard to believe that Maresol had no

talent in anything besides what she was opting for as of now. She's beautiful and well-mannered, intelligent,

and yet here she is sitting in this chair, practically begging to be in a dark world where she didn't even look like

she had belonged.

However, there is one important factor that Integra knew well and it was that looks are not everything, and

considering the fact that she had killed so many of those freaks single handedly many nights

before her official encounter...

Oh, what the hell?

"You just what? It is alright, Maresol. There is no need to be uncomfortable sharing anything with your future leader," Integra said, smiling.

Maresol looked up at her in shock and, right away, Integra noticed the vague stress lines on either side of the

bridge of Maresol's nose and the dark circles under her eyes. Maresol smiled widely, nonetheless she was still

a nice thing to look at.

"Madam, I wish to find a true purpose in my life before I expire. You see, well, I am sure that you're aware that I am a dhampir, but I am also very sick. I cannot drink blood nor can I eat human food without regurgitating. I try to, but my body continues to purge itself of everything that I consume,"

Integra looked down, suddenly uneasy, then leaned forward over her desk.

"Wait, now this changes things, Maresol. I cannot employ you for this kind of job if you are ailing. If you are going to sign up for this then you need to be in top condition," she explained.

Maresol bit her lip tentatively, nodding quickly in acceptance

"Yes, I know this, I am willing to do anything that I need to do to get there. It is either that or you will just have to execute me,"

"Your willpower is clear to me, Maresol. But what benefits can you offer to Hellsing that I should employ you for that will make me overlook your sickness?"

Maresol pierced Integra with her gaze.

" With all due respect, sir. I know for a fact that you are aware of how capable I am. For years, I've struggled with my condition, many years ago I used to be so much smaller and weaker but not anymore. It is much easier for me to keep my food down now and sometimes I don't even feel the need to vomit at all. It is just the taste now that bothers me, but that doesn't stop me from eating. And those vampires I killed thought I was weak because they believed me to be human, an easy target because of the way I look. But I gave them all exactly what was coming to them. I _ripped right through them,sir_. If only you had seen it!" Maresol said, speaking as if she was whispering words that were meant to be cried out to a thundering sky.

At that moment, Integra thought that Maresol would fit right in._  
_

"If only I had seen it," Integra repeated. "So, tell me, Maresol, who in this world taught you how to kill?"

Maresol shook her head.

"No one. There is nothing to killing someone that means to harm you. Once you get used to doing it time after time, eventually it becomes cakewalk. I learned that the hard way,"

Integra then remembered,

Didn't she have to kill her own uncle for the exact same reason when she was only fourteen years old?

"Actually, this isn't one of the first times I've killed or fought to protect myself. Heh, come to think of it, I've been doing it all my life I think,"

"Hehe, looks like that is something we have in common, Maresol," She said, smiling.

Maresol smiled back. "I am glad to know that we do have something in common, sir," she replied.

"Likewise," Integra outstretched her gloved hand towards Maresol, who eagerly reached out to shake it.

"Consider yourself an official member of the Hellsing Organization. Your job starts today, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, sir!" Maresol answered joyfully.

Integra let go of Maresol's hand and instructed Walter to give Maresol her uniform and then escort her to the

ladies room so that she can change, afterwards, he was told give her a thorough tour of the Hellsing mansion.

Maresol stripped down in one of the larger stalls and looked at her naked body through one of the mirrors

behind her, grinning because she was well-pleased at her weight gain, remembering how frail she used to be

eight years ago, how her sickness used to step on her. Not anymore! Well, at least not like it used to. The

constant, involuntary purging had left her body so thin and weak that there would be times when she could

not even make it out of the bed.

She was sure that if it was not for her being part vampire, she would...well...come to think of it she would

have been a _lot_ of things wouldn't she? It would have been better if she was only human, or only vampire,

but both of her parents being dhampirs themselves would make her a pure dhampir. A pure half- breed.

In other words, Maresol has the worst of both worlds, and she will have to deal with that fact until she dies.

Hopefully, working at the Hellsing Organization will make it a little bit easier to cope.

She looked down at the complete blue uniform Walter gave her and grabbed it, looking through each piece of

clothing out of curiosity and was astonished. She would have never expected Hellsing's female dress code to

be so stylish.

After she changed, she exited out of the bathroom with her former attire in her hand expecting to see Walter

but his absence caught her off guard.

"Huh? Walter?"

She walked down the corridors in search for him, however she did not wish to stray to far, thinking that

getting lost might not be the best way to start this job. So, instead of looking around blindly, she kept herself

busy by observing the many portraits that decorated the walls. The decor of the whole hallway really was

extravagant, it was built just like a high-class gallery.

"Wow, I wonder what all the other places look like!"

Maresol mumbled to herself with glee, hopefully Walter will return to her with haste so that he can show her

the rest of her workplace.

Now, there was one painting in particular that caught her attention undivided. It was a beautiful illustration of

Queen Elizabeth II herself sitting on her throne in a royal, white gown with golden seams while wearing a

vividly drawn diamond crown. Maresol was hypnotized by her beauty, she had such pretty blue eyes and

shiny brown hair. She was amazed at how realistically painted her skin was, so fleshy and milky with the

slightest pink hue.

"That is who you will be serving from now on,"

A voice behind her made her turn around, and that was the exact moment of Maresol and Alucard's first

encounter.

Maresol looked him down and up. God, he was so tall.

She saw his eyes behind his orange glasses, they were much more brilliant than that of an average vampire's

which is an evident indication of his strength. She stood her ground and showed no signs of fear.

Alucard looked down at her, removing his glasses with a small smile.

"May I have your name?" he asked.

"Esparanza Alba Maresol," Maresol answered, stiffly seeing clearly now, his vermillion eyes. He was way out of

her league in terms of power...and height.

"Oh, so you're the reason why my week has been so boring," he said.

Maresol's walls were high up now.

"I'd appreciate it if you call me by my last name if you don't mind," she said politely, keeping eye contact with him.

Alucard tilted his head slightly.

"Oh? Do you not like your first name?"

"My last name sounds better,"

"I disagree, I believe 'Esparanza' sounds better,"

Maresol blinked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Why?"

Alucard shrugged.

"It does to me,"

"Oh,"

It suddenly got quiet, and Alucard found himself staring at Maresol, rubbing his chin inquisitively.

Maresol started feeling uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're a dhampir," Alucard said.

"Tsk, sheesh, that's what you were doing? Trying to figure out what I am?"

Alucard grinned.

"Excuse me, I just find it fascinating, how human your kind looks. You can barely tell that you are more than what you look like,"

"Yes and let me guess, I look good enough to eat?" Maresol scoffed, mockingly.

Alucard looked Maresol up and down slowly.

"Certainly decadent. Although, that wasn't what I was getting at,"

Maresol didn't reply, then suddenly notice his fangs. Jesus, they looked like shark teeth! She knew one thing, if

those huge chompers of his even got within a foot of her, she would-

"Do you not think the same of me, Maresol?" Alucard asked.

Maresol looked up at him as if he smelled.

"What?"

Alucard raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Maresol averted her gaze.

"What makes you ask such a strange question?" she asked.

Alucard let out a laugh, a singularity that made Maresol jump a little as it burst out of his mouth like cracking thunder

"What's so funny?"

"You,"

"What did I say or do that was funny?"

"You asked me why I would ask such a strange question,"

"That's because it was a strange question,"

"How so?"

Maresol looked back at him in disbelief.

"What vampire asks to be eaten?"

"I wasn't asking you to, I was asking if you would and you didn't even answer,"

"No!"

Both Alucard's eyebrows raised.

''Oh, well," With a smirk, Alucard took a few steps forward towards Maresol.

Maresol backed up and found herself against the portrait of Queen Elizabeth II, keeping a straight face, she

looked him directly in his eyes and balled up her fists, biting her lip, preparing for the worst.

Alucard leaned down until his chin reached past her neck and turned his lips towards her ear.

"That's alright, because I wouldn't mind having you for dinner," he whispered silkily.

Maresol's anxiety was taking a great toll on her. Even if he was just teasing, or it was his own weird way of

getting to know someone he had just met. This was too much. She had been through it all before, and if she

just stood there... _No._

Reflexively, she dug her fingers into the hollow creases of Alucard's neck, causing him to gag and pushed him

away roughly from her by his throat.

"You're too close!" She almost yelled, putting her hands up near her chest.

"Haha, ow, wow that actually hurt. You _are_ much more than what you look," Alucard chuckled, flashing his fangs with amusement as he rubbed his neck.

Maresol's eyes widened with shock. He _was_ teasing her!

"Y-you're a strange man!" She exclaimed, jerking her hands down in outrage.

Alucard laughed.

"Silly woman. I am not a man, I am a vampire. There is a difference you know,"

"It doesn't matter! Male is male and you're still strange! Who are you anyway? Do you even work here?"

Looking as if he had suddenly remembered something, Alucard took a bow.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I was having so much fun, I forgot my manners,"

"Hmph, you must be one dumb somebody then," Maresol muttered, folding her arms.

Alucard raised his eyebrow. Well, that was unexpected. This woman is clearly unaware of

who he actually is. How surprising is it to encounter a woman who doesn't seem to be the slightest bit

intimidated or mesmerized by his appearance. Any other female(excluding Integra although he's never really

tried to seduce her.), would be wrapped around his finger by now or trembling in fear, but no, he was wrong,

not this woman. For the first time in a long time which was before he had even turned, he got the usual

reaction any woman would give upon receiving the advances of an _average_ man they had just met. And he got

a small preview of her sharp tongue too.

He glanced up at her, she was standing up straight, away from the portrait of Queen Elizabeth. Her

arms were folded across her chest and her gaze was averted away from him. She moved one hand towards

her face to check her nails, sighing. She didn't even look interested . More aggravated if anything else, but

all of these things weren't very vexing, in fact, it actually felt quite refreshing to meet someone

who was not immediately bewitched by him. Very refreshing.

Alucard raised up and removed his hat as well, smiling, glad to be able to revert to his old ways of courting.

"Forgive my behavior, Miss Esparanza. That was disrespectful of me,"

Maresol looked at Alucard and then nodded with an exhale through her nose.

"It's okay. And, I'm sorry for choking you...just please keep your distance. I am not very comfortable with people getting close to me,"

"No, no, don't apologize. I am the one at fault. Please allow me to start over and introduce myself,"

"Okay,"

"My name is Alucard,"

"Okay..., Alucard. That seems like an easy name to remember. Wait..._Alucard_," Maresol began to mumble to herself. "D-r-a-c-u-l...your name spells Dracula backwards...,"

Alucard beamed.

Maresol began looked at him suspiciously then she began to wag her finger.

"Wait, please do not tell me that the man standing before me at this moment is the actual, real life Dracula," she said, laughing.

Alucard nodded.

"In the flesh,"

"And you work here?"

"Yes, you have heard of me?"

Maresol giggled.

"Oh, don't get me started. My parents adore you,"

Alucard chuckled.

"Oh, do they now? Well isn't that serendipitous?"

Maresol smiled.

"I guess it is, aha,"

Just then, when she smiled, Alucard noticed that Esparanza Alba Maresol was a beautiful woman.

Then the lights suddenly began to flicker, until the electricity in the particular hallway they were standing in

short circuited. There was still light further down the left side of the corridor, but it was very dim and soon the

lights there began to flicker, as well as the lights far on the right until the hall was pitch black.

Maresol suddenly felt someone grab her hand. Gasping, she quickly jerked away, but the

hand wouldn't let go.

"Miss Maresol, don't be alarmed, it's only me,"

"Walter? God, you startled me, where have you been anyway? And what is going on with the lights?" Maresol asked.

Walter shushed her.

"I'll explain later, just come with me and stay quiet," he said, pulling her hastily through the darkness.

Wow, Walter ran pretty damn fast for an old man and had a strong grip too. Maresol ran with a stagger behind

him then she looked back remembering that she was talking to Alucard just a minute ago. She wanted to say

"Wait! What about him?" but Walter told her to stay quiet. Then she thought about the fact that Alucard is

Dracula and if all the stories her mother and father told her about him were true, then he should do fine by

himself.

The sound of static coming from an intercom somewhere above, echoed through the space Walter and Maresol

ran through which made Maresol feel relieved, hoping that everything would be explained so that she wouldn't

have to wait any longer for Walter to do so.


End file.
